Buttscratcher
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Lilly has a suppressed secret that would affect her relationship with kate forever


Lilly was walking through the forest with a smile on her face the sun was shining and the sky was blue and the atmosphere was welcoming lilly continued walking until she saw kate scratching her favorite tree it was her training tree whre she would train how to scratch and sharpen her claws on the tree was covered in claw marks both new and old.

However as Lilly gazed at the tree a suppressed memory suddenly shot back into her mind as she gulped kate was scratching it then stopped when she saw lilly "hey lilly,oh it's been awhile since i carved up this tree." Lilly giggled nervously "heh heh...yeah."

Kate stopped to look at the tree then noticed something that make lilly's heart sink to her stomach "what are these brown smears on the tree?" Kate asked touching them lilly looked away "hmm probably nothing,I'll see you later."kate said then walked away lilly looked at the brown smears and instantly whimpered "oh fenrir."

Lilly is many things to wolves she's kind, sweet,funny,a loving wife,mother and aunt and a great teacher to omega pups but beneath all that lies a conscience so guilty and full of regret that lilly has been fighting it to keep it from overwhelming her all these years.

Lilly is an omega and she has been known to do thing that were borderline unladylike such as sitting on another omega's head and then farting but there's something much worse than that it happened after kate left for alpha school.

 **Flashback**

 **Lilly was running through the forest like she saw a ghost that wasn't the case Lilly had to go use the bathroom...really really badly lilly struggled to find a place until she found a bush and went behind and used the bathroom however what lilly didn't know it that the bush she's using contains a new breed of plants that were discovered by alphas 44 years ago called Fire darts,fire darts look exactly like poison ives except they're red and orange fire darts can cause an unbearable burning sensation on the body.**

 **Lilly walked away from the bush after a full minute of walking lilly's backside felt like it was on fire,lilly looked at her butt and winced "did something bit me?"**

 **Later that day lilly was sitting with eve eating lilly rubbed her butt on the rough ground in a circular motion she let out a soft whine eve looked at her worried "lilly dear are you ok?" Lilly nodded "yes mom."**

 **The next day lilly was playing with some omegas but she had to stop because her butt itched she dragged her butt on the ground earning looks from the other omegas "uhhh lilly what are you doing?"one of them asked lilly didn't answer she just ran off lighting speed.**

 **Lilly's butt was burning really bad all she could do is scratch Lilly was whimpering in pain it was so bad she had to make it stop then she spotted a tree not even noticing that it was the same tree kate used to sharpen her claws on lilly rubbed her butt against the tree sighing with relief she even did a pawstand to reach higher "oh yeah that's the stuff."**

 **As relieving as it was it still wasn't enough so she ran right to the pack healers den unaware that brown marks that were her poop was freshly smears on the tree.**

 **Flashback over**

Lilly shook her head in embarrassment the Gareth walked up to her "mom uncle Humphrey would like to invite us to dinner." Lilly just said "sounds fun."

 **Later that evening**

Lilly sat across from kate who digged into a large carribu that garth caught lilly however wasn't eating she looked down garth whispered in her ear "what's wrong honey?" Lilly just shook her head "hey mom,i saw your favorite tree i looks nice but are those brown streaks apart of it?"stinky asked lilly shut her eyes "no stinky they aren't i can't figure out what they are."kate said lilly couldn't take it "kate...i know what they are."Lilly said shyly kate looked at lilly "what?"

Lilly gulped "they are...my poo." Kate just sat there blankly everyone looked at kate nervously her left eye twiching "your...poo...as in come out of your butt poo?"kate said calmly lilly nodded hesently then as fast lightning kate leaped across the carribu and tackled lilly choking her in anger "kate...no."lilly gagged garth successfully pulled kate off her "lilly i sharpened my claws on that thing,i touched it everywhere why would put your poop on it?!"kate roared "because i had an itchy butt okay!"lilly exclamed kate looked at her crazy "Huh?!"

Lilly gulped "it was right after you left for alpha school i had to go to the bathroom so i went into a but not knowing it had fire darts in it because right after my butt itched real bad,i tried to ignore it but it was too excruciating,the ground didn't help so i used something else."lilly explained "my tree?"kate growled "well i sure wasn't gonna ask a wolf to scratch my butt do you have any idea how wierd that is?"lilly asked kate scoffed "ive seen omegas do wierder." "After i saw the pack healer,my butt wasn't red and itchy anymore,i didn't see the tree again till about 2 weeks later i walked past it and saw my poop streaks smeared on it i felt really bad for ruining your tree,after a while i forgot about it and it hasn't crossed my mind till this day."liy said shyly.

Kate seethed "and you didn't think to tell me emediatly when i got back?" Lilly whimpered "i told you i forgot about it."

"So you put your itchy flat and narrow pathetic little behind on my tree?!"kate growled lilly flinched "Flat and narrow...I'm gaining weight kate."lilly said offended kate snarled "great now i have to ask toast to burn it." Lilly flinched "kate come on,it's not all that bad." "Not all that bad you put your microscopic booty on my tree and not tell me for 4 years and you say it's not all bad?!"kate snarled.

"Kate please I'm sorry and no more Butt insults i'm already ashamed as it is." Lilly said shyly kate chuckled scornfuly "oh you're not sorry,honestly lilly dispite being an omega this has to be the most unladylike thing you've ever done."

Lilly opened her mouth to say something but kate snapped "shut up little miss dainty..i don't wanna hear it." Lilly hung her head in sadness and when she got up and turned around she accidentally farted in Kate's face lilly looked at kate in fear and ran out with kate chasing her around "It was a accident it was an accident it was an accident it was an ow!" Kate pounced on lilly they landed behind a bush their hind legs only showing.

 **The next day**

Toast was burning the tree down with kate watching lilly stood 100 feet away with humphrey "lilly i think it's best if you stay away from kate for a while."humphrey said lilly looked at kate who watched as zero extinguished the flames "yeah i agree."lilly said.


End file.
